Year of the Dragon
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Seto loves dragons. Except, his real father failed to share one secret. And now, his only way to survive is a girl from his ancient past...and who happened to just walk into his classroom. Kaiba x Kisara
1. Prologue

**Year of the Dragon**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!!** Seto Kaiba or the "geek squad" don't belong to me. Takahashi-sensei owns them.

I know I should be working on the other fics I haven't completed, but I really had the inspiration to start this. This is story is Seto KaibaXKisara! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Still, Hatori should have contacted us," a voice resounded from the darkness.

In the light of the campfire, a trio of old men glowed. Their wrinkled skin reflected their age and wisdom. Robes draped over their dying frames. Slits of yellow glowed in light. Dull strands of hair vanished into the darkness.

"Hatori is one of the last of his kind. We must protect him at all costs." Another whispered.

"Yes, we must."

His eyes snapped open. A brunette scanned his room. Realizing it was a dream, he collapsed back into his lovely soft mattress. Vibrant blue eyes stared up at his ceiling. The giant window blocked the upcoming fall breeze. His alarm was set to go off in the next couple hours. Sweat slowly slid into his hair. He flung himself to his side, dragging one of his pillows with him. The white pillow cover tickled his skin.

_Where did those men come from? It felt like it was actually happening in my room. Forget about it. It was just a dream. Like I could make out anything they said._ He growled as he closed his eyes, welcoming sleep back into his mind.

The ear grating beeping continued. The brunette raised his fair skin hand to turn it off. But, smacked it on the night stand instead. The teen hissed as he pulled his pillow over his head, mentally cursing. He squinted his eyes, attempting to block the sunlight. His body dove deeper into the covers. Finally, darkness returned to him.

"NI-SAN!!"

Surprise took him. The brunette jumped, taking the sheets with him. Blue fabric landed softly back on the mattress. He slid down his bed post. A boy with raven hair looked at him like he was crazy. Then shook his head as his hair followed the motion.

"You slept through the alarm, Seto…" He sighed as the elder unwrapped himself from the dark wood.

Seto Kaiba looked at him; then at the clock. "So I did."

Violet eyes stared at him. "Are you feeling okay, nii-sama?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba. You don't need to worry yourself." He whispered as his little brother reached out.

Seto released a small hiss of shock. The tiny tan hand pressed itself against his forehead. Seto dreamed of the coolness until…

"You have a slight fever, nii-sama. Did you work all night again?"

"No, you hid all my paper work," he growled as a toothy grin grew on the boy's mouth. "Fine. I'll be ready in 15 minutes tops."

"'Kay!" The boy yelled, closing the door behind him.

_Crazy dream…_

"I heard about the new kid. Kind of quiet."

"Yeah. I hope it's a hot guy."

"Hey! More women!"

"SHUT UP, WHEELER!"

A grin grew on his face. The blonde made his usual sound as he sank back into his seat. The group behind him remained quiet. Seto Kaiba shook his head while he turned the page of his Dragonlace book. The sapphire eyes glowed in a beautiful radiance, one that could kill if anyone looked at him. But, thought better of continuing as the teacher walked in. Behind him, a young woman followed.

"Class, this is Kisara Neero. She is our new transfer student."

"Good morning, Kisara." The class (minus two) replied.

Seto stared. This new girl was staring at him. Normally, he'd look away in an instant, but the new girl held him there. He could feel the blood drain from his face. As she moved to her desk by Yugi, he remained staring forward until a wad of paper struck him in the head. His ice eyes glared at the mutt, desiring for heaven to freeze over. Joey giggled, cringed, and left him alone.

* * *

Well? Please review. And if you're big on Anime, Games, etc., please help me and my friends out at www.animadness.tk. We really need your support. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Year of the Dragon**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!!** Seto Kaiba or the "geek squad" don't belong to me. Takahashi-sensei owns them.

UPDATE!!! Finally, an update... Too many fics to work on.

**Chapter 1**

Kisara listened to the teacher lecture. Her right eye glanced at the star head, a boy called Mutou. _Strange hair style… That kid must use a lot of gel._ She concluded, focusing her attention back to the class. _But, that other boy…_

She vividly remembered him; brown hair with eyes that match her own. Fair colored skin paled upon eye contact. _Who is that kid?_ She wondered as her head wondered to Mutou's direction. A couple desks over, she noted the blonde that was snickering earlier. About a desk back from there was the other boy.

The male uniform was clean and crisp. Brown hair remained in the neatly combed position. Except for his bangs, they insisted in hang over his eyes. Sapphires observed the instructor as a fancy ball point pen scratched at the paper. Sweat slowly seeped out of his skin. Blood had a hard time flowing back.

Kisara turned her head away from him. Her silver-white hair lightly fell around her body. The pink uniform she had to wear sparked hatred for the fabric. But, the girl promised her mother not to use magic. So, she focused on the end of the day, when she can finally take it off. _Their numbers are decreasing though. What are my chances of finding one?_ She growled, praying for the day to end.

_**At lunch…**_

The locker door closed in front of her. Every class she had, that boy was with her. And every time, he avoided any eye contact. Kisara decided not to think about it, but shoved the matter into the back of her mind for later. She turned around and froze as a boy stood in front of her. She was half tempted to think that he was a grade schooler.

"I'm Yugi," the star-head proclaimed.

Kisara smiled as her narrow fingers pushed a white strand back. Yugi Mutou grinned as he childishly rubbed the back of his head. Her blue eyes observed the other two brunettes and the blonde. The brunette female with aquamarine eyes introduced herself as Téa.

"Yeah, and I'm Tristan."

"Name's Joey!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she grinned, unable to control the laughter.

The small group joined her. As she slowly calmed down, Kisara scanned the usual lunch crowd. Her target was alone, sitting at a table on the other side. His chestnut hair stayed in position as ice-blue eyes stared out at the world. Then, they darted back to a laptop screen. Yet, he still appeared like he had seen a ghost.

She noticed him staring at her in the beginning of the school day. Secretly, she watched the blood retreat further into his body. With each second, his skin grew paler until he would pass out. But, he didn't. Kisara thought it was odd; this morning. Only special, or "gifted", people would stare at her like that, not a stranger.

"Yugi, then, who is that?"

"Him? His name is Seto Kaiba," the boy-teen answered. "If you want, you can meet him in person." He added.

Kisara nodded and the boy began the game. Their destination continued to type on the laptop in front of him. The clicks from the keyboard filled the same area around him. A metal briefcase rested at his side. Yugi attempted to pull a chair back quietly, but flinched as it squeaked on the tile floor. She listened to him pause as Yugi dared to sit. The blue irises froze.

"Go away, Yugi…" The rusty voice growled.

"I only wanted Kisara to meet you." Yugi whimpered. His innocence revealed itself in his voice.

Seto Kaiba grunted as his eyes glanced back at the screen. "Hello, now leave."

"Kaiba!!" Yugi's mouth dropped.

"It's all right, Yugi." Kisara whispered.

Yugi glanced at her before pleadingly looking at the brunette. The other glanced at the shorter one and groaned. Kisara figured that he was busy cursing himself as Yugi looked at her. To make the Mutou leave (and happy for that matter), Kaiba followed Yugi's eyes. Like this morning, his eyes locked onto her again. The sapphire orbs clouded over to the point that he looked like a magician has him in a trance. What blood flow he had regained was lost immediately.

_Why is he doing this? He's just a __**human**_ She wondered, approaching the teen. Her slender arm reached out to him. The narrow fingers brushed his forehead and stayed there. _He feels a little warm. What is a person doing here with a fever? He should be at home._

"What are you doing?!" A voice shrieked at her.

Kisara gasped as the warm body jerked away from her. The brunette glared at her. Blue fire danced in his eyes. Yet, something else lingered in them. His stance whispered that he was ready to defend himself.

"You have a fever…" She attempted to explain.

"I'm fine, **nanny**!!" The taller male hissed; venom dripping from his last word.

She watched him trying to keep his rage in check. The laptop complied as it folded over its keyboard. The heavy duty brief case crashed onto the table. Red lining rejoiced when he opened it, but its cry went silent as he closed it. Finally, the CEO rose to his feet and left.

_**Later That Day…**_

"Cancel all meetings." Kaiba ordered.

Roland removed his shades. Brown irises curiously stared at his employer. The young man appeared feverish and preoccupied. The paperwork on his desk patiently waited for him, but remained ignored. Tired blue irises spent all their energy staring over the city and into the sky. Roland fished out his cleaning cloth and rubbed the dark lens. As he tucked the blue cloth away, the black glasses jumped back onto his nose.

"Sir?" He finally asked as an eye brow raised itself.

Seto Kaiba directed his attention on the bodyguard. His face wasn't as set in stone as usual. It was worn. Very light circles struggled to reveal themselves under his eyes. The CEO sighed before speaking.

"Tell them I'm not feeling well." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Roland bowed and left the office.

He paused for a second. "Sir, I can drive you home."

For once, he saw a rare sight. A smile danced on his employer's lips. "I appreciate the offer, Roland. Thank you."

* * *

Well? Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2

Year of the Dragon

**Year of the Dragon**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Seto Kaiba or the "geek squad" don't belong to me. Takahashi-sensei owns them.

Hey all! I decided to drop the idea of working one fic until it is finished. It's back to whenever I finish a chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The footsteps faded into the empty hall. Kaiba Mokuba sadly watched his brother walk by and close the hardwood door. Roland and the head maid, Sakura, shared Mokuba's concerned look. Mokuba approached the door, listening to his brother breathe on the other side. Upon coming home, Mokuba noticed his brother's health steadily decreasing.

_**Earlier than day…**_

"Take that and that," the young Kaiba shouted as his thumbs hammered the controller.

Mokuba gasped as he hit the 'Start' button. He rose up and dashed to his open door. He peeked into the hallway and progressed slowly into the entrance hall. By the door, a duralumin case stood alone. Mokuba walked closer, but paused at the parlor doorway. His violet eyes observed the furniture. They only stopped once. A pair of dress shoes hung off the edge of the couch. A small bit of blue draped off the shoes' sides.

"Seto?"

"Hm?" The exhausted figured moaned as it propped itself on its arms.

Kaiba Seto forced his body to sit up. The normally tidy brown hair spiked here and there. His blue eyes were worn and tired. Sweat beaded on his pale skin.

"Mokuba…"

"Welcome home."

_**Now…**_

"Sir, don't worry." Sakura whispered as her hand wrapped itself around Seto's door handle.

Roland flung his hand out and gripped the door handle tightly. Sakura paused and stared him down. The body guard ignored her as he knocked on the door. The young CEO snapped that he is all right. Roland backed away from the door as Seto's footsteps started to move away from the door.

"We can only hope that he is all right."

Mokuba nodded as they went about their own business. Inside, Seto leaned against the wall, slowly progressing to his bathroom. The dark tile chilled his covered feet. His vision grew sharper, but also dulled. He stumbled toward his giant bathtub. The dark blue porcelain glowed eerily dark; the mysterious factor that reflected how his past is to the public, Mokuba, and himself.

Seto pushed himself off the wall. His legs unsteadily carried his body to the edge. The coldness seeped through his shirt to his chest. A shaking hand reached out for the water faucet. Its fingers weakly grasped the handle and pulled. Water cascaded down from the mouth. The brunette released the cold water faucet and allowed his hand to run through the waterfall. He lifted it up and ran his hand through the sweaty mass on his head. Relieved, Kaiba pulled the white t-shirt off and flung it across the room. His Duel Monsters locket clanked on the tile. His blue school pants slid down his slender legs. The teen lifted his feet out of them and kicked the slacks next to the shirt. Black socks revealed his feet. His white boxers followed the pants.

Seto steadied himself as he slowly stepped into the lukewarm water. His tense muscles started relaxing as he sank further into the water. He rested his head on a towel he always had there. He just laid there. His eyelids fluttered as he tried his best not to fall asleep. Eventually, his eyes stayed shut.

"_**Dad!!"**_

"_**Come on, it's bath time!!" An adult brunette called out after the child.**_

_**The child Seto laughed as his father swoop him up into the air. Both of their blue eyes glowed with laughter. The adult tucked the boy under his arm and began his trek up the stairs. Seto laughed to his heart's content. His father chuckled as he set his boy down. Laughter grew louder as the young boy was striped of clothing and lowered into the water. The adult grinned as he soaped up his son. Young Seto still laughs to his heart's content. His father's blue eyes glow warmly at him as he said it was time to get out. The boy listened to him. His father drained the tub and then wrapped him up with a towel. He lifted the small child up and set him on floor mat in front of the tub.**_

"_**Dad… We will always be together, right?" Young Seto asked as his father rubbed him dry with a white towel.**_

"_**Of course we will. You, Mokuba, and me…"**_

"_**Forever?"**_

"_**Forever is a long time, son."**_

"_**We're sorry…Your father was killed in a car accident. Your mother's parents will be taking care of you now…" The police officer attempted to comfort him.**_

Seto snapped his eyes open. Old memories still flashed before his eyes. The water had gone cold. He shifted to a sitting position. He glanced at the towel rack by the sinks. Seto rose up and stepped out of the full tub. He turned around and pulled the plug out of the drain. Then, he left wet footprints leading toward the rack. The royal blue cloth wrapped itself around his head. Seto rubbed fiercely and the towel absorbed the liquid from his hair. He did the same with his body. The young adult wrapped the towel around his waist.

His world appeared more orientated; his vision not jumping from one extreme to the other. Kaiba stepped toward the door, but paused in front of his mirror. His slender fingers traced a small patch on his chest. He thought he saw outlines of scales, but the lines themselves were too faint. The skin there appeared lighter though. _I'm just imagining_. He thought as he slipped on a light fabric pajama top.

Seto sighed as he slipped into a clean pair of boxers and pants. He gripped his toothbrush and applied white toothpaste onto the bristles. For the recommended two minutes, Seto brushed his pearly whites. He leaned and spat out the mixture. With that, he left his bathroom and climbed into bed.

_**The Next Morning…**_

'_Beep…beep…'_

Seto tossed and turned. His hand reached for the snooze or the off button. And it found its target. The beeping stopped and Seto surrendered to the darkness once again.

"Ni-sama?"

Seto stirred as his brother's voice called out. The warmness he was feeling yesterday felt like it had increased. He tiredly opened his eyes. Mokuba, Sakura, and Roland all looked at him questionably.

"Seto, are you feeling well?"

"No… Roland… Make sure Mokuba…gets to school. Sakura…please call Domino and Kaiba Corp. that I will be absent for the day." Seto moaned.

Mokuba placed his hand on his brother's forehead. Seto closed his eyes, relaxing. The young teen nodded.

"Keep him in bed. He's warmer than yesterday."

Sakura nods as Roland ushers the young teen out the door.

_**At Domino High…**_

"Good morning, Yugi," Kisara pauses as her new friend continues to stare at an empty desk.

She curiously looks between him and the desk. Then, back to him. Yugi slouches more in his seat as a sigh of worry escapes his lips. Joey and the rest of the crew arrive. Each of them stopped to look at Yugi and the desk. Finally, Joey started the conversation.

"What's up, Yug'? Didn't realize you have a crush on Moneybags?"

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT IT!!" The short duelist screamed as blush spread across his face. "YOU KNOW I'M NOT GAY!!"

The blonde rubbed his ears, flinching from the volume of Yugi's screams. Téa behind him scowled in disgust. Tristan, on the other hand, cups his hands around his mouth. Muffled sounds echoed from them. The blonde spins to face him, but plops in his chair instead as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning, class. I need someone to do me a favor. I need someone to give Kaiba-kun today's homework and notes."

The girls raise their hands. Every one of them had stars in their eyes. The teacher tugged at his tie before continuing.

"It would require someone that can look him in the eye."

All the hands dropped. The air in the room went still as the whole class looked at the back of the class. Their nomination went to a boy with tricolor hair. Yugi Mutou stood up and nodded as he confidently spoke, "All right. I'll do it."

* * *

Yay!! Chapter finished and many more to write for all the fics.


End file.
